


Electric

by WildKitte



Series: tumblr works [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: Noya likes making out with Tanaka. There is laughter involved.





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Posting my tumblr drabbles here since I deleted my writing blog. Yes i should be writing matsuhana fic don't guilt-trip me.

Making out with Ryuu, Noya decides, is his favourite thing in the world.

Ryuu’s hand slides down his sides, fingers smoothing the fabric of a t-shirt damp with sweat, and then settles on his hips, the other bracing him above Noya, and Noya tightens his arms around Ryuu’s neck and pulls him closer. Ryuu’s tongue is slick and sweet in his mouth, gliding against his own and there’s a moan exchanged between their mouths and swallowed down with haste.

It’s pretty neat.

The air is still, heavy with the oppressing calm before a storm. Noya can feel electricity running through him, from his very fingertips to the tips of his toes, when Ryuu changes the angle just so and Noya can’t help but groan and his hips jerk up. Ryuu pulls back with a huffed laugh and Noya chases after him, nibbling at his kiss-swollen lips.

“Ryuunosuke,” he drawls and his beautiful, beautiful boyfriend flashes him a brilliant smile. Noya teases his fingers up his nape, the buzz cut rough under his touch. Ryuu just laughs and knocks their foreheads softly together.

A gust of cool wind slithers in from the open window. Ryuu’s bed is creaking under them, Ryuu hovering over Noya and Noya pulls him down again, mushing their lips together. The first deep rumble of thunder thrums outside. It rains. They need to stop for a breath and, really, it’s also hard to kiss with smiles so wide.

“Yuu, Yuu, listen,” Ryuu says and nuzzles the soft spot under his ear that turns him into mush. Noya giggles.

“Listen to what?”

“It’s Rolling Thunder.”

Noya’s laughter echoes across the house.

 


End file.
